


The Doctor’s Guide To Travel

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: Doctor Who Allsorts Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Reflection, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Where the Doctor likes to travel, and why
Series: Doctor Who Allsorts Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789117
Kudos: 4





	The Doctor’s Guide To Travel

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt ‘travel’. Enjoy!

The Doctor loved to travel.

She loved to travel to new places. The colours, the smells, the  _ sensations  _ of each place she went to were different, whether a subtle shift in the hum of noise in the city backgrounds, or the wild contrast of red sands and lakes of fire after weeks of snow topped mountain planets. The Doctor loved to collect these feelings, sights and subtleties, storing them in her mind and expanding her ever-growing knowledge of the universe (despite what her companions often thought - and what she often pretended - she didn’t actually know everything).

She loved to travel to old places. In a hundred years, or the brink of an eye, she’d stand and stare at streets she’d walked down mere minutes and several lifetimes ago, remembering the argument she’d been holding with Donna, how she’d been hurrying to avert a plan of the Master’s (back when he’d had a beard and she’d worn velvet smoking jackets), the sticky sweetness of the drink she and Rose had tried. The memories surged to the front of her mind, making her smile, albeit bitterly, for those she’d loved and lost.

Perhaps best of all, she loved to take her new friends to places she’d been before, leading them through twisting streets to her favourite cafes, towns, views. She adored the wonder in their faces as they took each place in for the first time, and, just for a minute, she could see it as if it were her first time again too.

As the Doctor and Yaz exited the TARDIS onto Eithea for the first and fifty-seventh time, the Doctor remembered why it was she did this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments etc. always appreciated!


End file.
